


Nice

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: Time and Space Prompt Collection [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, seriously it's so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Yaz couldn't find her hoodie, but she wasn't worried. She knew it would turn up eventually. Where it got to, Yaz wasn't expecting.





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @uwuttaker on Twitter, thanks for the prompt! :D

Yaz couldn’t find her hoodie. She was  _ sure _ she had left it in the kitchen last night, but it had disappeared. She’d searched every inch of the place, but it simply wasn’t there. She sighed, shaking her head. It would turn up, eventually; everything she lost on the TARDIS did - often on her bed at the end of the day she realised she’d lost a thing. 

When she’d told the Doctor that, the Doctor had just grinned and said the TARDIS must really like her, whatever that meant. She thought she’d heard the Doctor mutter something about “so do I” under her breath, but she’d not been sure, so she’d forgotten about it.

She returned to her bedroom and picked out a different outfit - one that worked with her favourite coat. She could change back when her hoodie turned up. Then, she went to the control room, knowing the boys would probably be there already, ready for their next adventure. 

The boys  _ were _ there, sharing a joke with the Doctor, but that’s not what made Yaz halt in her tracks. Her steps slowed to a stop when she saw what the Doctor was wearing - the very hoodie she’d been looking for. The Doctor turned and noticed her presence, her face lighting up, as it always did when Yaz appeared. 

“Yaz! There you are! Was just tellin’ Graham and Ryan about a planet made entirely out of popc- wait, why are you looking at me like that? Have I got something on my face?”

The Doctor’s hand reflexively rose to her cheek to rub at a nonexistent stain. 

“You’re wearing my hoodie,” Yaz observed. She had wanted to say more, to articulate how she felt about it, but she found it hard to breathe, looking at how, well,  _ adorable _ the Doctor looked in it. 

_ How does she look better in my clothes than I do? _

The Doctor looked down. “Oh, this is yours? Sorry, I didn’t know; I just saw it in the kitchen and thought it looked nice. It’s really comfy, though; good choice of hoodie, Yaz; brilliant, even!”

Yaz fought a blush creeping up into her cheeks at the compliment. 

“But yes, terribly sorry, I didn’t realise. You can have it back if you like.”

The Doctor began to lift it off, and Yaz barely suppressed a squeak when her top underneath rode up with the hoodie, exposing the incredibly smooth-looking skin of her tummy.

“No,” Yaz almost shouted. The Doctor froze. Yaz swallowed, lowering her voice again. “No, it’s fine. You look...I mean, it looks...nice on you.”

Yaz nearly kicked herself at choice of adjective. She couldn’t have said ‘cute’ like she wanted to - what  _ would _ the Doctor think? Not to mention Ryan and Graham would never let her forget it. But ‘nice’? She knew she knew way better words than ‘nice’. 

“Brilliant! Comfy,  _ and _ apparently stylish!” The Doctor spun around as if showing off a new outfit, even though it was her usual one without the long coat and a hoodie instead. “Promise I’ll try really,  _ really _ hard not to ruin it. But I can’t promise aliens with guns won’t try to shoot at us, sorry.”

Yaz could only nod wordlessly. She was sure that if she tried to speak, she’d end up stumbling over her words, giving a love confession, or both. Best to save both of them the embarrassment. She glanced over at Ryan and Graham. Graham was talking to the Doctor. Ryan gave her a cheeky, knowing smile and she glared at him, stepping up onto the platform. She held onto the console as the Doctor took off, her grip almost slipping when she was hit with a realisation.

Her hoodie was now going to smell like the Doctor. She couldn’t help but break into a smile at the thought.

“Very nice,” she whispered to herself as she watched the Doctor enthusiastically pilot the ship. “Brilliant!”


End file.
